Kuji Kiri
Kuji Kiri is the first album EP under Zazoo Records Qeuyl has been an underdog for quite some time, throughout his career you can tell from the beginning that he would be considered an Artist to look out for he is no way shape or form a "mediocre artist" his amazing writing ability is somewhat of a superpower. Qeuyl's songs tell a story and the sound of the music helps the listener visualize that story while Qeuyl's voice narrates it in full detail. In 2014 Qeuyl signed to Record Label Zazoo Records the same Recording company who gave us Martina - Baby Love and Ashley Paul - When Boys Cry and many other 80's hits. what would seem like an unlikely pairing turn out to be Magical. On July 1st 2015 Qeuyl released first single under Zazoo Records "Like That Featuring another Big Apple local Mic Massive and became the Talk of the town so to speak this growing ear candy chart worthy record has reached eyes an ears of top Social Media Enthusiast like Famous Viner Sebi @sebabarraza7 , X Factor star Chase Goehring and Youtube sensation Tyler Brown just to name a few. Soon after the release of Like That Qeuyl released the EP Kuji Kiri I was very excited to hear this because ever since I saw the music video for Like That i was looking forward to this EP. Qeuyl was very mysterious with the release and only shared it with his die hard fans the #Tinkerbells and #Nevergrowns and after hearing this EP I am very proud to be a Nevergrown lets start right from the beginning Freedom opens the door and introduces you to Qeuyl. Mic Massive's intro is perfect and gets me very excited to listen further than Qeuyl starts to sing talking about what I believe is the struggles he's faced as an Artist the worlds speak through a vessel called boom Box and TV screens is profound and a very bold statement you have the take the time out to listen then we have Dangerous OMG Qeuyl shows his other side or at least that's what I think he is saying and once again he uses his creative writing ability and says "the innocent approach is lame" amazingly simple and straight to the point Through the Storm really takes the candle away from so many songs I have ever heard before this is where I say Qeuyl has a super power using phrases like "stuck on borrowed time" and "Even Chairs need legs to stand " wow just wow on Qeuyl's snapchat Qeuyl said that UR The best thing was written and produced by his Mentor Don Oriolo this really took me back to the old days of music now I'm not that old but I like some songs from the 60's and finding out that this man had a big part in some of my favs just really made me want to listen and sure enough i wasnt dissapointed thank you Q